


He’ll Bite

by Miya_Morana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little 5-sentence fic about Bucky's coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’ll Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



> A few months ago I asked tumblr for prompts for 5-sentence fics, and Shakes asked for: anything you want: “Don’t take his/her/their coffee. He/She/They will bite.”
> 
> I forgot to post it here. >.>

Sam’s the one who finds Bucky, or maybe Bucky finds Sam, neither mentioned much about how it happened but now Bucky’s sitting in Sam’s kitchen, hands wrapped around a warm cup of coffee, and Steve doesn’t know what to say.

“Well,” Sam finally cuts through the silence, “I’d better let you two catch up.” He puts a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, who looks up and gives him a small, thankful smile, then winks at Steve and adds: “Don’t take his coffee, he’ll bite,” before walking out of the room.

Steve takes a deep breath and sits down on the chair next to Bucky’s, trying to sound casual as he asks him how Sam knows that Bucky’s a biter. Bucky leans back in his chair, raising an eyebrow and smirking as he just wordlessly brings his coffee mug to his lips, and that’s just such a Bucky thing to do that suddenly Steve knows everything will be alright.


End file.
